Question: $(-13+16i)-(3+4i)=$ Express your answer in the form $(a+bi)$.
Answer: Background Complex numbers can be added or subtracted by separately adding or subtracting their real and imaginary terms. To add or subtract complex numbers: Expand parentheses (attending to minus signs outside of parentheses if necessary) Combine all real terms (terms that do not contain $i$ ), and add or subtract them. Combine all imaginary terms (terms that contain $i$ ), and add or subtract them. Combining Like Terms $\begin{aligned} ({-13}+{16}i)-({3}+{4}i)&={-13}+{16}i-{3}-{4}i \\\\ &={-13}-{3}+{16}i-{4}i \\\\ &={-16}+{12}i \end{aligned}$ Summary $({-13}+{16}i)-({3}+{4}i)={-16}+{12}i$